TSM Warlord of Forest
by KB Twilight
Summary: Chapter Five: Things are starting to heat up, some people thought to be enemies are friends and some thought to be allies are enemies. [Prologue is slow because of the style, but the rest is good] Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__The languages of Sindarin and Quenya belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, and much of Tathóre is based in his world. Yoroiden Samurai Troopers is copyright to Sunrise Animation Studio and Nagoya Television. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. Yuu Yuu Hakusho is copyright to Togashi Yoshihiro. Also, if the YYH/SM pairings seem familiar, that is because Sonya-chan got me hooked on them with her X-files/Moon series. If there is anything else that doesn't belong to me, I will credit its owner in the foot notes. No copyright infringement is intended. This disclaimer applies for the entire fanfic._

**Fandoms**: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Yuu Yuu Hakusho

**Summary**: First in the TSM series. There is a plot to overthrow two kingdoms. If it succeeds darkness, like a great plague will descend on the Ningen-kai. Kayura calls upon the Yoroiden for assistance, not realizing the chain of events she has just set into motion

TSM – Warlord of Forest

Prologue

Waves lapped lazily at the rocky cliffs of white that gleamed as they faced the rising eastern sun. Set into the cliff like a seven tiered crown, some hundred feet above the ocean spray, was a palace made of the same pure white stone. On the west side of the White Palace, lush woodland stretched for more miles than even the keenest eyes could see. Birch and Oak, Elm and Rowan lined the sides of the many rivers that ran down from the distant mountains to rush over the white cliffs and join the sea, which the people of the White Palace called _Celegëar_, for it shone with a silver light, reflected from the rocks of the cliffs.

Known to its people as _Gloselin_, the White Palace's glittering walls ran in a perfect circle, broken only by many pillared archways and windows. The walls arched up into seven white spires, each wrapped in green ivy. At the top of each spire shone a single translucent gem. Viewed from afar, the gems sparkled like earthly stars. The inner walls sloped inward, forming levels like great stairs that lead to an immense circular courtyard in the center of the palace. Great windows with curtains of ivy faced inward to look upon the ancient willow that grew in the center of the courtyard.

The Willow was so massive that five men with their arms stretched wide could not link hands around its base. It cast its shadow over the entire courtyard, like a mother standing protectively above her children. It was said that The Willow held great power, and that as long as it stood, evil-things could not reach its people. It was here that the kingdom got its name, _Tathóre_, the Willow Land. It was the home of the Eldar, the First Born, known in the world of men as Elves.

Currently, as the sun rose above the horizon and shone into the windows on the east side of the palace and the citizens of _Tathóre_ were just returning from the world of dreams, the courtyard stood empty. Empty, save for a single dark haired man, clad in regal robes of deep purple. He was a passing big man, with broad shoulders and a square jaw. He stood proudly, like a king, facing The Willow. Silently, he contemplated the ancient tree as its many weeping branches swayed around him in a gentle morning breeze. After a time, his lips turned up in a sneer and he said, as if to himself, "so powerful, the magick within, to eternally protect the Eldar from the evil outside their borders, but so fragile itself. It would be easy enough to uproot, then the land would be laid bare, and _Tathóre_ would become wholly mine. My Youma armies would march through the wasted land and, without their Princess to guild them, the Eldar would have no choice but to turn to me, to learn the arts of war. It would then be a simple task to turn my two armies against the Youja-kai, and dethrone that naïve empress, Kayura." His face split into a wolfish grin. "Three crowns, the beginnings of my empire. It all begins with Milien's hand," his grin fell and his voice became wholly serious as he whispered, "and her death."

-.-.-.-.-

Three yards away, hidden behind a curtain of living green, a young, red-headed woman left the courtyard without a sound. She ran quickly towards her Princess's chambers on the highest level of the palace. In her haste, she ran past many Elda who had just woken for the day and stood long after she was gone, staring after her in mild amusement. She was a petite girl, reaching just under five feet in height. Her fiery red hair was cut short and tucked behind her human ears. She was Elowin "Phereledh," the Half-Elvin Star.

The guards outside the princess' chambers did not hinder her as she flew into the room and ran to her princess' side. She hurriedly fell to one knee in mock-formality before spring back to her feet and giving the other woman a rueful smile. "You were right, as always mellon nin."

"I had feared as much," she replied in a mild voice. Princess Milien was, at first glance, a beautiful young woman of average height and build. She had glossy dark hair that fell in a loose braid down her back to end just above her waist. However, even garbed only in her white dressing gown, Milien held herself with all the dignity and confident of one worthy of great power. Her blue-green eyes were alight with the fires of intelligence and determination.

Milien turned to stare out the balcony archway and across the glistening sea, frowning as if in deep thought. It was several minutes before she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "Go to the Youja-kai. Warn Kayura of Morion's intent, and beg of her assistance."

Elowin bowed, in earnest, before exiting the chamber and leaving Milien alone with her grim thoughts.

Notes

1-_ Tathóre_ Tathar Willow; -dór land (Sindarin)  
_Celegëar_ Celeb Silver; gaer sea (Sindarin) ëar sea (Quenya)  
_Gloselin_ Glos White (dazzling); Elin Stars (Sindarin)

_mellon nin_ my friend.

**AN: Much thanks to my English teacher for playing Beta.**


	2. Chapter 1 Rising Tides

TSM - Warlord of Forest

Chapter One – Rising Tides

Elowin frowned as loose clumps of grey earth shifted beneath her boots. The stagnant pools of yellow water, which liberally dotted the barren landscape, gave off an odor unpleasantly similar to that of rotten eggs.

Scrunching her nose, Elowin gathered her brown traveler's cloak tighter around her body and set off through the maze of water. In the distance Elowin could see the top of the tall pagoda of the Youja-kai palace, the home of Empress Kayura and her Masho. Kayura had succeeded to the throne after the fall of her previous master, Emperor Arago. She was a far more benevolent rule than he had been and, given time, would undoubtedly make the Youja-kai into a far grander and more powerful nation than it could ever have been under its former tyrant.

However, as many Youja still believed Kayura to be a naïve child, the Youja-kai was at its weakest point in over a thousand years. Kayura could easily be overthrown if Morion's plan came to pass.

After an undeterminable time, complete with having sunk a foot into two of the cesspools, Elowin approached the palace. Standing at guard in front of the palace gates were two Youja, formless demons bound to a suit of grey samurai armor. Both raised their weapons as Elowin neared, brandishing them menacingly in her direction.

"I bring urgent and troubling news for the Lady of the House. Please, let me pass." The Youja exchanged a swift glance before one turned and walked quickly through the gates, the other keeping his staff trained on the red-head. After a moment the Youja returned, but not alone. With him was a tall man with long white hair and a patch over his left eye. He wore a thin, dark green armor and stared at Elowin critically with his one pale blue eye. He nodded and the Youja relaxed their weapons and returned to their posts.

"Follow me," he said shortly, and turned to walk towards the palace with a quick stride. Elowin ran to keep pace with him, taking two steps to each of his.

The palace itself was a maze of yellow streams and long pavilion-style buildings. The pair crossed many bridges and, to Elowin's surprise passes several large gardens before reaching the palace's main entrance hall. The armored man lead Elowin past dozens of stony stairways, both ascending and descending, and past more Youja than she could count before bringing her to a closed pair of giant doors with two Youja posted on either side.

The Youja pulled the doors open as the two approached and the white haired man lead Elowin into an enormous candle-lit chamber. At the end of the hall, sitting on a great stone throne, was a young girl who appeared to be in her early teens. However, Elowin knew of the rumors that surrounded the Empress of the Youja-kai. It was commonly believed that she was several hundred years old. Kayura had long dark hair which fell loose about her shoulders and, instead of wearing the normal attire of royalty, she wore simple robes of blue and white. On the wall beside her was propped a golden shakujo.

Her guide stopped several yards from the throne and said in a deep voice, "Empress, Elowin Phereledh of the Eldar kingdom _Tathóre_ claims to bring urgent and, what was the word . . . ah yes, troubling news." Elowin started, she had never mentioned her name.

"Thank you, Rajura." Kayura said with a forceful voice that was obviously a dismissal. Rajura turned and walked towards the nearest wall, seeming to melt into it upon contact and leaving Elowin alone with the child-like Empress.

"Rajura is my General of Intelligence; there is very little he does not know." Kayura stated, seeming to read Elowin's mind. The Empress smiled as she stood from her throne and retrieved the shakujo before coming to stand before her. "So, what is this important news that you bring me?"

Elowin told Kayura the speech she had over heard the day before in the courtyard of _Gloselin_, and of Milien's calls for assistance from the Youja-kai. When she was done Kayura frowned, turning to look back towards the throne in silence. After a while she spoke softly, "We have known that the new ruler of the Dark Kingdom was just as evil as his predecessor, but I wasn't expecting this. Not yet."

Abruptly, Kayura turned back towards the chamber entrance where two of the Youja guards stood at attention. "Summon my Masho!" No soon than the Youja had left the room did Rajura melt back into view with a curt, "You called?" Moments later two other men entered through the main doors. The first wore crimson armor similar to Rajura's; he had short dark hair and an angry cross-shaped scar over his left eye. The second wore dark brown armor, but his appearance was much more alarming. His tousled green hair and hooded black eyes reminded Elowin eerily of an overly large snake.

"Empress?" The scarred man questioned respectfully before narrowing his dark blue eyes at Elowin in contemplation. The taller, snake-like man just observed Elowin with interest.

"Anubis. Naaza. Rajura. It seems war is upon our doorstep, and," she glanced at Elowin, "The doorstep of our allies." Elowin felt the flush of relief across the tips of her ears as Kayura continued. "Rajura has informed me of the power of Morion's Youma army, it is doubtful that we could defeat him in a frontal assault. Therefore," turning to the green-haired man she smiled, "I have an important job for you Naaza. Go to the Ningen-kai, bring the Troopers here." Naaza looked a bit started at this information but bowed nevertheless and exited.

Then Kayura turned to look at each of the other three in turn, "The rest of us will plan our attack on the Dark Kingdom. Send word to Milien that her plea has been answered."

-.-.-.-.-

It was a beautiful Sunday morning as Tsukino Usagi and her friends made their way out of the crowded streets of Shinjuku and into a less populated district of Tokyo. Laden with shopping bags, the five girls were chattering pleasantly on their way to Juubangai district and the Crown Game Center.

"You girls wouldn't mind answering a question would you?" As one, the Senshi turned to face Naaza; now wearing worn blue jeans, a brown sweatshirt, and a sheepish grin, he had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he leaned slightly in their direction. His normal clothing and wild hair served to make him appear only a few years over seventeen.

"What is it?" Hino Rei replied, her intense, dark eyes narrowing in suspicion. Naaza's grin brightened and he straightened."How would I get to Hana High School? I have a few friends that go there, but I'm afraid I don't know where it is."

The Senshi exchanged amused glances, before Ami piped up in her mild voice, "Hana High is in Odawara. It's a few miles outside of Tokyo. Though I doubt you'd find your friends if you went there. Today's Sunday, school's closed." Naaza nodded and mumbled to himself in a voice he obviously thought they couldn't hear, "I see, then they must be at the Yagyu woman's mansion." Then, in a louder voice, he said "Much appreciated," before he turned and walked off down the street.

The majority of the Senshi stared after him with varying degrees of curiosity, all but one. Kino Makoto was no longer paying attention to the strange green haired youth. She had noticed an odd movement in the trees across the street. Glancing at her friends to make sure they were still occupied, Mako-chan crossed the street to stand under the tree in question.

In the branches was a young man, who appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen years old. Dressed in all black robes, he was staring down at her out of startling red eyes. She blinked in surprise, but he was gone.

"Mako-chan!" She jumped and turned back towards her friends. "H-Hai! Gomen . . ." she stuttered as she hurried back across the street.

-.-.-.-.-

Walking down the street, an aging man watched the five girls closely as they started to walk. His eyes particularly following the pigtailed blonde, Usagi, and the tall brunette, Makoto. As they drifted further away his gaze shifted to the large tree in which Mako-chan had seen the red eyed boy. He smiled and leaned heavily on his walking stick before following the same path as Naaza and heading towards Odawara.

Notes

1- In the _Yoroiden Samurai Trooper_'s Universe this is set a year after the Gaiden OVA, but before Kikoutei Densetsu, so the second and third movies never happened. (The main characters are 17). TSM enters the _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ universe after the Sailor Moon Stars series. (Most of the characters are 17). TSM enters the _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ universe two years after the second-to-last episode of the series. The last episode never happened. In other words, Yusuke didn't stay in the Makai for three years after the Tournament. I am, however, including information from the second movie (the one with Hinageshi). (Yusuke and Kuwabara are 17, Kurama is 18).

2- I know Kayura did not actually become Empress in canon, but it is a popular theme in fanon and it fits my purposes, so I've invoked my Author's license.

3- _Shakujo_ – "A staff with ring shaped chimes set atop it," The staff of Kaosu (The Ancient One).

4- Naaza is taller than Anubis. The heights of the Yoroiden from tallest to shortest: Touma – 178cm, Rajura - 176cm, Ryo – 176cm, Seiji – 175cm, Shin – 174cm, Shuten – 173cm, Naaza – 172cm, Anubis – 170cm, Shuu – 170cm, Nasuti – 168cm, Kayura – 158cm, Jun – 118cm. (Heights for the Troopers from the Message OVA, let's say their the same).

5- Shinjuku, downtown Tokyo, is the site of most of the Trooper's battles. As Sailor Moon is also set in Tokyo, and Yuu Yuu Hakusho lacks defined setting, most of my stories will be set in Tokyo or the surrounding areas (unless they're at Genkai's. XD)

6- I'm using Odawara (-where Nasuti's mansion is-) as the setting of Hana High (-where the troopers go to high school, not sure if that's right but I'm doing it anyway). Please correct me if you have other information.

7- _Hai_ – Yes

_Gomen_ – Sorry (short for Gomen Nasai)

**A.N. This has now been beta-ed, thank you for your patience.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Gathering Storm

TSM – Warlord of Forest

Chapter Two – The Gathering Storm

She had been expecting it all morning. She had attempted, for a while, to hold on the vain hope that it wouldn't happen this time, but she had been expecting it none-the-less.

"CRASH!!" Yagyu Nasuti sighed, and rubbed her eyes as she heard the first causality of the day breaking downstairs, followed quickly by the sound of several teenage boys escaping out the back door. As many times as she had told them not to, the Troopers always forgot not to spar indoors. At least she had caught on quickly and stopped leaving _valuable_, breakable things where the boys could get to them.

After the Arago debacle three years ago, the Troopers and Jun had returned to their respective homes, leaving Nasuti alone in her Grandfather's mansion. They had stayed in touch, always inviting her when they decided to get together, like on the trip to New York, but it had been lonely. Then they had started High School, asking to move back in so they could attend Hana High together. Nasuti smiled, she didn't mind a few broken vases if it got her little family back under her roof.

She sat the book she had been reading, _The Five Spirit Dragons of the Makai_, on top of her computer. Standing, she glanced over her cluttered study with its books stacked precariously on top of coffee cups and briefly considered straightening up the room before dismissing the idea. Shin would probably clean the house later anyway.

Nasuti stretched, wincing as her spine popped in multiple places. She had been work on tomorrow's class lecture for the past four hours. She had recently taken over her Grandfathers position at the University and was still adjusting to spending hours on end in her study.

Suddenly, Nasuti realized that the house had gone eerily quiet. The boys had been sparring outside ever since breaking… whatever they had broken, but she couldn't hear them anymore… or anything else for that matter. It sent a shiver down her spine. Cautiously, she made her way out of the room and down the stairs towards the back door. It was only as she approached the door that she heard the talking.

"As I recall, our agreement was that you would come to the Youja-kai's assistance if Kayura ever asked you to. This is the first time she's asked in three years, so it's not like we're being unreasonable." Nasuti started when she heard Doku no Naaza's voice coming from her back porch. It was only after Shuu replied that she remembered the Troopers and the Masho were supposed to be allies now. "Yeah, we remember alright. So what mess have you guys gotten yourselves into that you need us to come bail you out of?" He sounded only as irritated as he usually did when dealing with the inhabitants of the Youja-kai so Nasuti decided it was okay to leave the house.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. Full snake armor perhaps, or possibly sub armor; Nasuti had never seen any of the Masho in sub armor but she assumed they had them. Whatever she had been preparing for, she hadn't been expecting jeans and a sweatshirt. The casual attire made the youngest Masho appear almost normal, or at least as normal as a guy with green hair is capable of looking.

Naaza grinned in her direction, "Well, if it isn't Miss Yagyu." Then looking thoughtful he added, "Though it is your house so that would be a given." Nasuti smiled, "That's Doctor Yagyu thanks." Naaza's grin got bigger, "Really!? Me too."

"_That_ is a frightening thought." She heard Shin mutter under his breath.

"Why does Kayura need our help, Naaza?" Seiji asked, returning the group to the topic on hand. Naaza's grin became a little sheepish and he shrugged. "I left before they started discussing specifics. It's something about not being able to defeat some guy's army in a frontal assault. That's all I know, I usually leave that stuff to Rajura and Anubis and just follow their lead."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Ryo deadpanned, "Alright. I'm not promising that we'll help, but we will at least see what Kayura wants."

"Great!" Naaza grinned again and Nasuti noticed, though she'd known all along, that Naaza had fangs. "There should be a gate opening soon about a kilometer from here; we should be able to make it if we leave in the next few minutes." As the Troopers dispersed to pack their bags for a, hopefully short, stay in the Youja-kai, Nasuti realized that between whatever else she had been expecting this morning, this was one thing that hadn't made her list.

-.-.-.-.-

From one of the trees outside Master Genkai's shrine, Hiei watched his twin sister going about her daily chores. Yukina seemed happy in the Ningen-kai, happy without knowing who he was. She was humming a Ningen song as she swept the stairs. She paused and laughed as a little bird came to perch on the top of her broom handle. Hiei smiled fondly at the teal-haired girl's antics.

Hiei's smile fell away as he thought back on earlier that morning. He had been waiting for Kurama in Shinjuku when he'd had to hide from a tall brunette Ningen girl. She shouldn't have been able to sense him. Hundreds of people had already pasted beneath his tree without noticing him, so what was so special about one high school student.

"Something bothering you?" Hiei didn't jump, though he may have come close. He refused to give the Kitsune the satisfaction of having snuck up on him. "Hn." _'It's Nothing'_ He grunted in reply, already dismissing the brunette.

-.-.-.-.-

"Well this place is just as crappy as I remember it. How can you people stand living here?" Naaza just shrugged and headed through the gates into the castle, Kayura hadn't given him a time limited but it probably wasn't a good idea to dawdle.

Naaza lead the Troopers on the same path that Rajura had taken Elowin earlier that day, past countless stairwells, doorways, and Youja, before they reached the giant doors of the throne room. The Youja guards opened the doors immediately and Naaza lead the five teenagers into the shadowy chamber.

A long table had been set up in the center of the room, a few meters from Kayura's throne. Anubis and Rajura were seated across from each other on the end nearest to Kayura and Elowin was seated a few seats away on Anubis's side. The three, who had been discussing strategies, looked up as Naaza and the Troopers entered.

-.-.-.-.-

The Youja-kai hadn't changed much from what Shuu remembered, except that they had made it to the throne room without being attacked. He probably wasn't supposed to be surprised by that fact, but he couldn't help it. Even though they were allies now, he couldn't say that he exactly liked Kayura or the Masho; they had caused the Troopers too much grief during the battle with Arago. Even if their minds had been messed with.

Standing, Kayura nodded to Naaza, who bowed and went to take the seat beside Rajura. Then she turned to the Troopers, "Thank you for honoring our agreement. You won't regret it." She motioned for them to take seats. It was only then that Shuu noticed the petite red-head sitting two seats away from Anubis. She was dressed from head to foot in well-worn dark, brown leather, and there was a lighter brown traveler's cloak draped over the chair behind her. She was regarding the five of them curiously. She was beautiful. Shuu took the seat beside her, with Shin on his right. Across from him set Ryo, with Seiji and then Touma on his left.

When they were seated Kayura introduced the red-head and motioned for her to explain the situation. Elowin turned to the Troopers, giving a brief history of both her Kingdom, and the Dark Kingdom. Apparently, Morion had come to power the same time as Kayura when the Dark Kingdom's previous ruler, Queen Beryl, had fallen from power. The remains of Beryl's army of Youma had fallen into chaos before Morion united them. Both the Youja-kai and the people of _Tathóre_ had been expecting war from the Dark Kingdom ever since Morion's ascension.

Shuu wasn't paying much attention to the history lesson. It had never been one of his favorite subjects. He did, however, start listening when she informed them of Morion's intentions. Apparently, if Morion got his hands on both the Youja-kai and _Tathóre_, there was a good chance the Ningen-kai would be his next target. Shuu wasn't going to let that happen.

-.-.-.-.-

Though Seiji wasn't happy about working with the Masho for any reason, he had to admit Kayura had good reasons for summoning them. From the way Elowin had described Morion's army it was unlikely Kayura could defeat them on her own, and Elowin had already described _Tathóre's _people as too peaceful to be able to mobilize for war in time to join armies.

Elowin took a seat once she was finished with the explanations. Seiji scanned the table. It was obvious this was old news to Kayura, Rajura and Anubis but everyone else was in various states of 'information digestion.' He could tell that Touma's mind was already running through possible strategies at his usual lightning fast speed.

Rajura stood then, and everyone's attention shifted towards the one-eyed man. "We have a basic plan. You can make your suggestions once I'm done explaining it." This was directed mainly at Touma. The plan mainly consisted of Anubis leading the Youja-kai army into battle against the Youma troops as a distraction while the others moved in on Morion. "We've learned already that the Youma army falls apart without a leader. We take him out and they won't know what to do. Our man problem right now is that Morion isn't in the Dark Kingdom, so the battle will also serve to draw him back. According to Elowin, Morion is an overly bit paranoid so attacking him while he's in _Tathóre_ unfortunately isn't an option. At least with the battle raging right in front of him his eyes won't be on us."

Seiji tuned out Touma's suggestions; he'd catch the final version. At that moment a cold chill had gone up his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck had stood on end. Someone was watching them. He glanced around the room, but there was no one but the ten of them. The Youja guards had shut the doors behind them and were on the outside of the chamber. He couldn't sense anyone else in the room, there was just the feeling of being watched by someone he couldn't see.

He felt another pair of eyes land on him and turned back to the table to see Anubis staring across at him. He tensed before the scarred man gave him a slight nod. For all that he wished he could deny knowing anything about his rival, he understood what that nod meant. He wasn't the only one that had felt a chill run up his spine.

-.-.-.-.-

Mist swirled past the opening to his hiding place, bringing upon it the sounds of clanking metal and howling Youma, as the aging man opened his eyes with a toothy grin. With more strength than an old man should have, he lifted himself from his lotus position and ventured towards the doors, all without touching the cane that sat inconspicuously in a corner of his cave. As he glanced out through the mist at the milling Youma below, he muttered to himself. "Soon my dear. I believe I've found the one that can help us."

Notes

1. It is canon that the five of them attend Hana High together, and as they all live in different parts of the country I didn't think it was too far fetched that they moved in together. Poor Nasuti, XD But at least she'd not alone anymore.

2. I like foreshadowing, XD See if you can guess where it is. Pretty obvious I should think.

3. And for my purposes Nasuti's job is _Professor of Mythology at Sengoku University_. In the subbed I think her Grandfather was a Professor of Romance Literature, or it is according to _therianet_. In the dubbed it was professor of Myths and Legends. This is another of the places where I will smudge on canon and kinda mix the two.

4. I'm gonna say that the reason it took her so long to taken over his position was because she had to get her Doctorate first. So she's going to be Doctor Yagyu Nasuti. I don't know why, I haven't put as much thought into this section as I have the rest of the fic, it just seems like something Nasuti would do.

5. I'm going by the ages found at _Soul of the Seasons_. Not sure if this is the subbed age or dubbed age, but those are the ages I'm going by. The ages of the Masho from oldest to youngest is: Rajura (September 19th, 1549), Anubis (December 3rd, 1550), Shuten (May 5th, 1551), Naaza (October 8th, 1551).

6. Naaza's armor would have healing powers if he were to use it for good, so he will serve as the equivalent of the Youja-kai's "doctor"-type person for the length of this series.

7. I don't see the bird thing happening in real life, but it's a Yukina thing I suppose. I can see this happening to her.

8. _Kitsune_ – Fox (Kurama, of course).

9. I'm going to try getting away with the metric system, (Damn Physics) though I know I used yards in the first chapter. I may switch back and forth without noticing, I apologize, you'll just have to deal with me please.

10. I just realized that not everyone may realize the Dark Kingdom is the kingdom from the first series of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

11. By the way, I do have this series planned out vaguely through the next story and a half. I just don't always have the details of _HOW_ things happen totally planned out.

12. I apologize, but most of the chapters of this story will be this short. The plan for WoF is the shortest in the series so I'll probably be writing longer chapters in the next story.

**A.N. This has not been Beta-ed. If you see any mistakes please let me know. This was written at one a.m. so there are bound to be at least a few mistakes.**

Review Responses

MorganRay – Thank you, I was trying to make the story as polished as I could. The good thing about planning everything out is that I can add foreshadowing as far ahead as the fourth story. Thank You, very much, for liking this so far.


	4. Chapter 3 Future Sight

TSM – Warlord of Forest

Chapter Three – Future Sight

On a balcony near the throne chamber Anubis watched the Youja army gather and prepare, but his mind wasn't really on the coming battle as he scanned the troops below. The chill he had felt had gone away shortly after he had acknowledged its presence with Korin no Seiji, but it still weighed heavily on his mind. If it had been someone loyal to Morion, then the whole plan could be blown. As Kayura's General of War, he usually didn't worry about such things, but this time the battle itself wasn't important and everything rested on Rajura's plan.

"Nervous?"

Anubis didn't rise to the bait. He had heard someone in sub armor approaching; he had been hoping it was Rajura so he could inform him of what he and Seiji had sensed during the meeting. Though the old spider probably already knew. He always knew. "I don't get nervous Korin."

"Good for you, but I am getting nervous. If whoever was watching us is from the Dark Kingdom then our plans have been compromised. Things aren't likely to go well for us." Anubis wished he could be surprised at hearing his very thoughts falling from his rival's lips, but the two of them had always been more similar than he would like to admit. He sighed and forced himself to speak, "Yes, I had realized that. I was going to mention it to Rajura, but it's more likely that he already knows. I'll make sure before we leave." Seiji nodded and the two fell into silence.

Suddenly Seiji's shoulders starting shaking as he tried to hide his laughter. Anubis scowled, "What is it?" Seiji looked up and smirked at him.

"Things really have gotten bad if the two of us are having a civilized conversation." Anubis just returned the smirk and went back to supervising the Youja troops.

-.-.-.-.-

It had only been one day since Elowin had left for the Youja-kai. Milien fought the urge to fidget as Morion stared at her with hungry eyes from across the banquet table. She had been aware of Morion's intentions from the instant he sat foot in the Willow's land, the monologue Elowin had overheard only solidified that knowledge.

However, despite the madness that was surrounding her, Milien found herself strangely calm. This storm would pass. She had foreseen that. It would wash over _Tathóre_, and they would be left with an ally that would be made strong by this storm. Kayura's own people lacked faith in her; she had yet to prove herself a strong leader in their eyes. _'She will have earned that faith, once this is ended.'_

"My dear, you seen pensive. There is nothing bothering you, I hope." Milien shifted her attention back to her guest and gave him a diplomatic smile. "Not at all. However," she turned to the entranceway where a messenger stood at attention. "I believe there is news for you from the Dark Kingdom."

As the messenger told Morion of the army gathering in the Youja-kai with the obvious intent of marching on the Dark Kingdom, and as Morion excused himself from Milien's presence, the dark-haired young woman reflected on her thoughts. Yes, this storm would end, though it would be difficult for all involved. It was the storms that would follow that worried her. Elowin had a part to play in those future storms, even if Milien herself did not. This left the Eldar princess with a difficult decision to make.

-.-.-.-.-

Hino Rei made it a habit to frequently check up on their old enemies, and the people… or creatures that were loyal to their old enemies. This habit had saved the Senshi much grief in that Rei could usually discover new enemies before they attacked.

The five girls in question were currently climbing the last stairs to Hikawa Jinja, returning from their shopping trip earlier that morning. Rei suppressed a sigh as she topped the stairs. Yuuichirou hadn't done the sweeping yet. Freshly fallen autumn leaves liberally covered the grounds of the shrine, meaning Rei had a lot of work ahead of her once her friends left.

The other Senshi (read –Ami) were discussing starting their homework for the next day, but Rei had stopped listening. Her nerves had been on edge ever since meeting that strange green-haired man in Shinjuku. Leaving her bags in the common room she made her way to the sacred fire and started to pray. She mentally checked up on each of their old enemies, even though most of them had been reformed. Then her mind fell on the Dark Kingdom, the home of their very first enemy, Queen Beryl. After Beryl and Metallia had fallen, the Youma had become harmless creatures, content to bicker amongst themselves. That was no longer the case, there was an army mobilizing in the Dark Kingdom, and one about to enter it.

Rei broke the vision as Aino Minako entered the room with a plate of sandwiches and a smile. She thanked her friend and stood to follow her back into the common room. Rei promised herself to check the fires again once her friends had gone home. There was no need to worry them without good reason. She would just make sure to follow the coming battle closely.

-.-.-.-.-

The Dark Kingdom lived up to its name. That was really all Elowin could think about as she watched Rajura scanning the outside of the palace for the entrance he had assured them was there. It would have been impossible to sneak into the palace if Anubis's army wasn't keeping the vast majority of the Youma busy elsewhere. The few Youma had met up with had been easily disposed of, but they were loud and almost always attracted other Youma. Rajura turned back to face them, his lips a thin line. He seemed concerned, though he was attempting to hide it.

"I've located the entrance; it's right out in the open, over there." He pointed across the barren distance to an outcropping of strange rocks nears the palace's wall. "At least it's dark and I'll try to make us all blend in as much as possible, but we'll still need to be quick about this, and careful." His eye scanned the nine present, landing on each of them in turn. "This is where my information network ends. Once we get inside, we're doing this the old fashioned way. I don't know where Morion will be once he returns."

"Wouldn't it be great if he went to the battlefield and Tall, Dark and Spooky finished him off?" She heard one of the Troopers comment under his breath, the broad one that had been staring at her for most of the briefing. She couldn't keep the light smile off her lips. He had made many such comments since they had departed the Youja-kai, it helped to lighten her mood dramatically.

"That would be _lovely_, but it's not likely. Therefore, you need to be on your guard. I've been informed that someone was listening in on our briefing; we don't know if it's friend or foe, but we should expect the worse. Everyone voiced their agreement then set about preparing for the jog to the hidden entrance. Rajura was right about it being out in the open, they would need to go quickly and probably only two or three at a time, then get out of the way and go further down the tunnel. If the tunnel did branch out then it would be very easy to get separated.

Rajura stood with a pensive expression, "I'll go first, I'll be able to tell if they're what we need easiest. I'll signal back if we need to find a different route." Ryo lunged to his feet, "I'm going too." His eyes burned with determination. Rajura hesitated, then nodded. Seiji climbed to his feet as well, though more slowly. "You'll need me, then." He smiled and held up his No-Dachi, the blade was glowing softly. "Guy with the flashlight goes first." Rajura's frown deepened, but he didn't argue. The three did a quick check for Youma before sprinting across the darkness and down the tunnel.

-.-.-.-.-

Ryo wasn't sure what had compelled him to want to go first, but as soon as his feet hit the slimy floors of the tunnel and sent him flying face-first into an equally slimy wall, he regretted it. Making a face and rubbing his nose, Ryo examined the inside of the hidden entrance that glowed in the faint light of Seiji's Korin Ken. It smelled. That was his first and most prominent thought. It had the rotten odor of mold and the underlying stench of death; the walls, and now his face and armor, were covered in grey slime which he assumed was giving off the mold smell.

Luckily for them it was only one tunnel, there was no chance of getting separated from the others. Rajura and Seiji seemed to have noticed this as well and began moving deeper into the tunnel to make room for the others to enter. It was only when Ryo moved that it happened. A click and a deep thump echoed through the tunnel causing the other two to turn and face him. He shrugged, bewildered. Then there came a sound like gears turning and stone sliding on stone, and the tunnel began to shake. Seiji swung his No-Dachi around and its light fell on what had been the entrance. It was now a solid sheet of slime-covered rock, there was no sign of the opening they had entered through.

Ryo turned slowly to face a wide-eyed Rajura, "I hope this was part of your plan." The Masho scowled.

"It seems that our fly on the wall reported our plan to its master. It was a trap all along." His scowl deepened, "it's too late to warn the others, they will have to make due." The sounds stopped and for a second there was deadening silence, then the sound came again of clicking and a deep thump and the entrance reopened. Only this time there was light and about thirty Youma on the other side.

Ryo grinned sardonically, "Well doesn't this just keep getting better and better?"

-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, he didn't signal so I guess we don't get to look for another entrance, after all." Naaza quipped with a bored grin. He glanced around the area before flashing a full grin and announcing, "My turn!"

Kayura just rolled her eyes as her youngest Masho took off across the empty terrain. "He always pulls a stunt like that…"

"He's not the only one…" Kayura looked up at the sound of Tenku's voice, then turned back to the darkness to see not only Shuu, but also their Elven accomplice sprinting towards the entrance. She sighed, "I guess they couldn't wait anymore." The blue-haired youth opened his mouth to comment on Shuu's habitual impatience but quickly closed it again as a spear was held against his throat. Suiko and Kayura herself were also being restrained as the three of them were surrounded by at least two dozen Youma guards.

"Nicest welcoming party I've seen in a while." She heard Tenku mumble.

The one in front, who appeared at least semi-intelligent, sneered, "looks like we caught three little mice trying to enter the castle through the trapped hall, what _are_ we going to do about our pest problem?" Kayura started, "Trapped?"

The Youma just grinned gleefully, "Yeah, your friends who entered before probably aren't very happy right now." He laughed at her wide-eyed expression. "You probably would have been safer if you'd come in the front door." He sneered again, "There're less guards."

Kayura couldn't help but feel a little useless as she and the two Troopers were lead away by the small army of guards.

Notes

1. Okay, I'm going to try for a regular updating schedule, now that my work load is no longer trying to kill me. I'm going to try for a chapter or two a week. Don't know if I'll make it. I usually don't but I'm going to try.

2. Hikawa Jinja, in case you don't watch Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, is the shrine where Rei and her Grandfather live and work. In the dubbed version it is known as Cherry Hill Temple, I believe.

3. I will use bits and pieces of both the Anime and the Manga from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I will default to the anime and tell you if something is Manga based. Likewise, everything is default to the subbed version of all series, if that changes I will let you know.

4. I apologize, this chapter went very slowly for me and it's probably not very good. The next ones should come faster.

**Has not been beta-ed.**

Review Responses

Darkangel – Thanks, first of all. Ummm… romance? Well, I don't plan on making anyone too occ, no one is going to meet someone and then dramatically declare their love the next chapter (or probably at all). I will have pairings but most of them will just be implied (like Shuu's crush on the "hot red-head"). You'll be able to tell who the pairing are, but I'm not going to focus on them really, unless I set aside one-shots for that purpose. Now, Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Umm… you know that Hiei and Yukina are twins right? And that Hiei, in the end, decided it was best for her to not know the relation. I'm assuming that's what you're talking about…


	5. Chapter 4 Web of Influence

TSM – Warlord of Forest

Chapter Four – Web of Influence

Naaza skidded to a stop, his black eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. Three seconds later he found himself lying in a small pile of limbs when the largest of the Troopers collided with him. Elowin came to a graceful stop a few feet away, also scanning the fire-lit tunnel with a stunned expression.

"K'so! Naaza! If you're going to go first, then don't just stop like that." Shuu grumbled while the two men detangled themselves. Naaza just shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he went back to scanning the hallway before them. The walls appeared to be polished granite and every few meters appeared a dragon-shaped sconce holding a lit torch. There was no sign of their companions.

"It was a trap." The petite Elven girl said in a small voice. "Where are the three that went ahead?" Naaza just shook his head, "They're probably fine. Besides, we don't have time to worry about them right now. Looks like we have problems of our own." Shuu and Elowin glanced around quickly, dropping into fighting positions when they noticed that the shadows cast by the faint light were solidifying.

The shadows-creatures had completely surrounded the three warriors, blocking them from any path of escape. Not that either of the Yoroiden were thinking of escape. Elowin saw matching grins light up the two men's faces and heard the words that pasted between them.

"It's been years since I've had a good fight with anyone other than Ryo."

"Agreed."

-.-.-.-.-

"Man these guys are pathetic." Ryo cleaved easily through the last of the Youma, sheathing his twin katana and turning back to his two companions. Seiji nodded at him but Rajura hunched over examining the nearest wall, he appeared to be looking for something. Suddenly, his hand jerked out and caught something on the wall. Ryo felt a little confused.

"Oi, Rajura! Aren't we gonna go look for the others?" The Gen Masho grunted at him. Ryo frowned and moved closer. "What are you doing?" Rajura straightened and looked him in the eye.

"We are, but he's going first." He held up the aforementioned hand, on one of his fingers dangled a small black spider. "I don't want to walk into any more traps unawares. So our little scout is going ahead to warn me of them." Ryo stared.

"How?! How do you control it, and how's it gonna talk to you?" The one-eyed man smirked.

"You'd be surprised how much you can do with illusions… This is one of the ways I created my information web." The leader of the Trooper's glared at him.

"But… why spiders? A running joke?"

"No. It can be anything, but you'll find spiders almost anywhere and they aren't as easily noticed as most creatures." He bent down to place the small spider on the ground. The three watched as it scurried off into the darkness. Rajura stood with a smirk, "Shall we?"

-.-.-.-.-

Lord Koenma of the Reikai wasn't pleased with the report on his desk. The blue Oni, George, hovered in the doorway to the Demi-God's office, staring at his employer uneasily. Koenma wasn't an easy person to deal with when he was upset. George could practically see the gears turning in Koenma's head; this wasn't going to be pretty. Then, as calmly as George had ever seen him, Koenma placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his knit fingers. Koenma frowned.

"This report. It's accurate?" George swallowed then nodded his head slowly. Koenma nodded his own absently and muttered to himself, "Damn. Both the Youja-kai and the Dark Kingdom are outside of the Reikai's jurisdiction. I'm not supposed to interfere in their affairs, but this report doesn't look good for Ningen-kai. I'm not sure about the details of their impromptu war, but if it's a land struggle then there's a good chance Ningen-kai is their next target. It always is." He looked up quickly and locked eyes with George who felt his knees begin to shake. "I don't want my father to get wind of this report. Understood?" George started.

"B-but Koenma-sama! Now that we don't have the Tantei anymore, there's nothing we can do to stop this. Maybe Enma-sama can help!" Koenma glared at him; his knees started to shake again.

"You obviously don't know my father very well. He doesn't react to news like this well. It's best to let him hear the after story. We'll wait and see what happens. If worse does come to term, then we'll figure out something. Now," Koenma hopped out of his chair, grabbed a stack of papers, walked over to George and plopped them into his arms. "Take these down to permanent filing." George nodded quickly. "Y-yes sir." He turned and hurried out of the office, glad to get an excuse to leave.

He was running past Lord Enma's door when it opened, mist gushed out into the hallway and George nearly jumped out of his skin. He did drop the stack of papers; they went floating all over the hallway. He immediately threw himself to the floor and started gathering them up, all the while considering the many possible ways Koenma was going to kill him.

Because he was on the floor he almost didn't notice the odd, green-haired woman that exited Lord Enma's office. She was dressed in a strange dark green serafuku and carried a long garnet-tipped staff in the shape of a key. She smiled at him mysteriously before walking down the hall and out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-

Shuu scowled as his Bo went straight through another shadow-creature without effect. The creature then lunged at him, sending him flying into the wall. It just wasn't fair! Their attacks had no effect at all on the creatures, but the creatures could hit them. Fortunately for him and Naaza their yoroi absorbed most of the shock, but Elowin wasn't so lucky. She sported a large gash on her temple that was bleeding profusely.

To Shuu's right he saw Naaza take a swipe at the one of the shadow-creatures and watched his poisoned blade pass right through it as though it didn't exist, though it did burn a stripe in the granite wall behind the creature. Then the Doku Masho was thrown back to hit the wall beside him. Naaza grimaced.

"They're fading into the shadows every time we try to attack them, and then solidifying to strike back. Anubis can do the same thing… The only ones that would be able to fight them like this are Anubis and Korin." Shuu frowned.

"Yeah, well neither of them are here so we're gonna have to deal with it." Naaza nodded and the two prepared to attack again.

"Wait." The two Yoroiden started and glanced back at their female companion. "If we just keep slashing at them, hoping for an attack, we're playing right into their hands." Shuu frowned.

"Yeah, we know that! But there's not much else we can do." Elowin shook her head, her eyes determined.

"I can do something." The two men turned to face her in surprise. The shadows rushed forward. Elowin reacted, throwing what appeared to be a small rock at the approaching creatures. She then quickly clapped her hands together under her chin and closed her eyes.

"_Aldavarda ciro hin eth!_" The room erupted with light, causing both the Yoroiden and the shadow-creatures to cover their eyes. The rock burst into action, growing quickly into a willow tree that filled the entire chamber. Before the shadows could react, the branches of the great tree had cleaved them all clean in half.

When the light dimmed, the two men could only stare in shock at the scene that greeted their eyes. They then slowly turned to stare at the tiny red-head that had created said scene. Elowin calmly opened her eyes and sighed. She walked slowly over to the willow tree that she had caused to appear. Closing her eyes again and holding her palms over the trunk of the tree she caused it to revert to the seed she had originally thrown at the creatures. She opened her eyes again and, sparing the two shocked men a brief glance, started off down the tunnel, leaving them still staring in her wake.

"…"

"…"

"I like her." Naaza finally stated with a broad grin. "I wonder if Kayura'd let us keep'er." Shuu just glared at him before they both hurried down the tunnel after her.

-.-.-.-.-

Shin felt disoriented. The hallways in this palace all looked the same to him; he doubted that he would have been able to retrace the path the three of them had just been marched on. What really bothered him was that Touma and Kayura were just cooperating with them; they could take these guys easy! Shin closed his eyes as much as he could while walking. Reaching inside of himself he sought the web that connected their armors, and then prodded at the consciousness of the boy next to him. Touma's eyes flickered towards him and he felt the mental contact returned.

_Just go with it Shin_, the Yoroiden of Intelligence projected. _It's a free pass into the castle. We can beat the crap outta them when we get there_. Shin's eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a barely discernable nod.

Shin wasn't sure for how long after that they walked. Their guards could have been walking in circles just to confuse them for all he could tell. From the irritation he could fell through the web from Touma, and strangely also from Kayura, it seemed they too expected this. The three were turned down yet another identical hallway. It took Shin a few minutes to realize that this hallway was different. This time they were going down, the hallway getting darker as they descended. This could either be good news, as it probably meant they were almost done walking, or bad news. He and Touma exchanged a glance, both ready to attack as soon as they stopped walking.

It was so dark by this time that Shin barely noticed the cell before the three of them were roughly thrown inside and the door was slammed behind them. Shin couldn't help glaring at his friend. Touma shrugged.

"Okay. That wasn't part of the plan."

-.-.-.-.-

Anubis watched from atop his mount as the Youja and Youma armies clashed upon the barren landscape of the Dark Kingdom. He kept an eye out for threats to himself, but wasn't really worried about winning the battle itself. His mind was preoccupied with the large variation of emotions coming to him through his armor. Something was happening in the palace and he was stuck out here where there was nothing he could do about it.

He scowled as he used his No Dachi to deflect an arrow headed for his head. If there was nothing he could do for them, then he might as well take out as much of his enemy's army as possible. He dismounted and swung his No Dachi.

"_Koku Rou Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri_!"

-.-.-.-.-

Ami Mizuno couldn't help but think her friend was acting odd. They had been hanging out like normal, talking about boys and movies and whatever else floated to mind, but Rei had been oddly quiet. She kept staring at the doorway that lead out to the sacred fire. Something was wrong.

Rei stood suddenly, with a large and obviously fake grin, and announced that she was going to go get more tea. Ami quickly volunteered to help carry it; an odd expression flickered over Rei's face. That confirmed it. The two girls headed out of the common room to the kitchen.

"What did you sense?" Rei didn't look surprised that Ami knew, she seemed more resigned.

"A battle. It doesn't involve us right now, but we can't be too cautious. I was going to check up on it after you guys left, I didn't want to worry you." Ami nodded slowly.

"Then go." Rei looked surprised, Ami smiled. "I can carry these, I'll tell them you had to go to the bathroom." Rei flashed her a grateful smile before nodding and running off down the hall.

-.-.-.-.-

They had been in the cell for at least half and hour, quietly discussing between themselves possible ways of escaping and getting to the throne room without alerting every Youma in the palace to their actions. So far they hadn't come up with any that had a chance of working. Touma opened his mouth to make another suggestion when the door opened and a burly looking Youma wearing a brown tunic and a single metal shoulder pad stepped into the cell. He smirked at them as they prepared to fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Touma and Shin rushed forward only to be thrown back when they encountered an invisible wall directly in front of the Youma. Kayura gasped. The Youma laughed.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea." He said good-naturedly then turned his attention to Kayura. She started when she felt another invisible force lifting her to her feet and pushing her towards the Youma. "Sorry about this, Empress. You have an appointment with Lord Morion." Kayura relaxed, her chance at least had come. She threw a glance back at the two winded warriors lying in the cell behind her. Her gaze locked with Touma's for a moment before she followed the monster out the door. The door closed.

Touma struggled to his feet slowly. Walking forward cautiously he felt in front of him with his hands but felt nothing. It had been the Youma making the wall then. He turned back to Shin who was also struggling to his feet. The wall hadn't just thrown them back. It was like it had sapped a large portion of their energy. He returned his attention to the now closed door with a look of disgust. Kayura and the strong Youma would probably be getting very far away by now. Touma didn't like that.

"Screw subtle." He drew his yumi and notched an arrow, pointing it at the door.

"_Shin Ku Han_!"

-.-.-.-.-

Seiji sensed both Anubis's and Touma's sure-kills through the web in his mind. They had figured Touma and the others would also run into resistance so he wasn't that surprised by feeling that _Shin Ku Han_, but Anubis's sure-kill did surprise him. They didn't use to be able to sense the Masho through the web.

He glanced to his left where the Gen Masho was running along side him through the dark tunnel. Thanks to Rajura's forward scout they had managed to avoid being caught by surprise by the other two groups of Youma. Both had fallen quickly before the three Yoroiden. They still had no idea where they were going though. It was a good thing there was only one path.

Seiji's eyes widened when he saw the light ahead that wasn't cast from his Korin Ken. It seemed they had finally reached the end. Ryo had also noticed and Rajura seemed to have been expecting it, the three quickened their pace. They raced through the tunnel exit and into a large chamber. It hadn't been a light they had seen, rather the glow emitted from a large, nearly opaque crystal in the center of the large room. They stopped to stare in silence.

"There's someone inside." He heard Rajura mutter under his breath. He looked closer. It was hard to tell but there was the faint silhouette of a man inside the crystal. The two Troopers blanched. Rajura scowled and looked around at the many holes in the circular walls of the chamber that lead to other tunnels; they weren't just on ground level but scattered all over making the chamber look like Swiss cheese. "It's this way." He headed off towards one of the archways that was a good ten feet above ground level. Apparently his scout had already searched that tunnel. Seiji and Ryo followed.

Above them, in an even higher archway the mysterious old man watched the three warriors leap to the tunnel floor and start down it. He grinned and headed off down his own tunnel. The One wasn't with these warriors. He would have to search else where, but he didn't mind. The One was inside the palace; he only had to be patient.

Notes

1. Yes I did give Elowin powers similar to Kurama's (YYH). It fits into the story line better that way. Side-note: Elowin's not actually supposed to be very powerful; I just needed a situation where she could show off her powers, which is also why she's in a group with Naaza and Shuu. She's mainly just smart and loyal, something that _would_ make those two dunderheads stare.  
2. I'm trying for longer chapters, it's not really working but I'm trying. I did get this one a couple pages longer than any other chapter.  
3. _**Reviews aren't required, but they make me a happy fangirl**._

**This chapter hasn't been beta-ed either. Let me know if you're interested in the job**.

_-K'so_ – t'is a curse.  
_-Oi_ – Hey  
_-Serafuku_ – Sailor Fuku, or more commonly, the Japanese School Girl Uniform. Also the uniform of the Sailor Senshi.  
-"_Aldavarda ciro hin eth!_" – Exalted Tree (Q) cleave (?) these (S) shadows (S)  
-"_Koku Rou Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri_!" – Anubis's Japanese sure-kill, pretty much _Leaping Darkness  
_-"_Shin Ku Han_!" – Touma's Japanese Sure-kill, English version was _Arrow Shockwave_

Review Responses

**WildfireDreams** - (_Thank you!_)


	6. Chapter 5 Converging Winds

TSM – Warlord of Forest

Chapter Five –Converging Winds

Rajura and the two Troopers hurried down their chosen tunnel. It was just as dark and slimy as the first tunnel had been but at least this one was rising steadily. The Gen Masho almost didn't notice the exit looming ahead, as the faint glow from Seiji's Korin Ken was far stronger than the natural light of the Dark Kingdom. The three hurried through the archway and onto a stone plateau overlooking the battlefield where the Youja and Youma armies clashed. Rajura stared in disbelief.

"Dude, I think you picked the wrong tunnel." Ryo stated in a soft voice behind him. He didn't turn around.

"The spider I sent ahead showed me a tunnel that exited in the throne room. I'm positive that we went down the same tunnel." Ryo gave him a pointed look.

"Well obviously we didn't. Let's just go back and try another one. It'll take us forever to get back inside from out here." The dark haired boy turned back to the tunnel only to watch a slab of thick stone descend over the entrance. He cursed.

"It seems someone doesn't want us to go back inside." Seiji commented with a frown.

"I think…" Rajura began slowly. "That someone has pulled an illusion on me."

-.-.-.-.-

Milien stood, staring out a window on _Gloselin_'s highest story, lost in her thoughts. Since Morion's departure she had given her upcoming decision much consideration. It wasn't an easy choice for the princess to make; she almost wished she didn't have to. In the doorway behind her, a servant appears.

"My Princess, your bath is ready." Milien nodded and the servant moved to help her disrobe. "If I may ask, when if Lord Morion going to return? He's so handsome, and he's always so nice to the servants." Milien turned and looked at her thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing. Her people were too trusting, too naïve. They could do with a good wake up call. Her decision had been made. She stood abruptly, startling the servant who had just finished with her robes.

"Please prepare my travel robes, Alphiel. It seems I will be leaving on a long trip after my bath." The servant started at the young princess in surprise before going to do as she was asked.

-.-.-.-.-

Touma and Shin hurried down the tunnel after Kayura and her guard, stopping practically every time they turned a corner to deal with the latest batch of Youma. Touma figured that was a good sign, as the more Youma they ran into, the greater the chance they were going in the right direction.

Shin used his Yari to behead another demon then turned to look Touma in the eye. "This is going well, isn't it?"

"About as well as things ever go for us." Touma said, with a small huff of laughter. Both Troopers were short of breath and panting heavily. Even though it meant they were on the right track, fighting an endless army of Youma was exhausting. Another dozen Youma rounded the corner, Touma frowned. "Where are they all coming from?"

Suddenly the Youma tensed and looked around in fear. They then turned and ran in the opposite direction. The two men exchanged a worried glance.

"Better question." Shin replied. "Why did they all just run away?" Neither noticed the lights in the hallway begin to dim and the shadows around them begin to solidify.

-.-.-.-.-

"Well this is boring." Naaza said in mock cheer as the three companions continued down the dimly lit hallway. The hallway which never branched out, and seemed to contain nothing but the three of them. "No kidding. I wanted a good brawl," Shuu complained. Elowin just rolled her eyes.

They finally felt the hallway begin to rise, Shuu grinned. "About time!" They started to run.

The three burst out into a well lit entrance chamber. On one side of the hallway they had emerged from, grand doors were thrown open to reveal a darkened, tree-filled courtyard. To the right, twin staircases looped around the room to lead to a higher level. The fire light from the candle chandelier bounced off the many crystal formations that jutted from the walls in every direction. The rest of the room was made of simple, dull, grey stone.

The chamber was also over flowing with dull-witted Youma, all staring at the warriors hungrily. Elowin glanced at the Yoroiden who both wore feral grins of delight.

"It appears the two of you will be getting your 'brawl' after all."

-.-.-.-.-

Kayura walked freely through the halls of the Dark Kingdom palace, though she could still feel invisible hands that would push her along if she slowed her pace. Out of the corner of her eye she examined her guard.

He appeared more human than Youma, but she could sense the Youki pouring off him in droves. However, it was an odd Youki, different from what she'd sense from any other Youma. She supposed it was simply because he was the strongest Youma she'd seen so far. Physically, he was… attractive. He hair was dark and shaggy, but still fairly short. His clothes, simple; just a light brown tunic, darker pants and the shoulder guard. On his forehead there was a small jewel, a sapphire that matched his brilliant eyes. Eyes that shown with intelligence. This wasn't an average Youma.

"Why is someone like you working for Morion?" He spared her a glance before looking back ahead.

"That doesn't really concern you, does it?" He said amicably. Kayura flushed.

"What I mean is, you're obviously very powerful, to have defeated two Yoroiden and restrained myself so easily. Surely you're just as strong as Morion, so what do you gain from serving him?" He smiled ironically, eyes still forward.

"Much stronger." Kayura had expected it, but she was still startled to have it said so frankly.

"Then… why?" He finally stopped walking, turning to examine her face in silence.

"I had my reasons for being here at first. Now… let's just say he holds something over me that keeps me from leaving or attacking him or his creatures out right." He turned and started walking again. Kayura understood the feeling of being controlled well, she couldn't help but ask.

"If he was killed… would you be freed?" He stopped again, turning back to consider her. He smiled skeptically.

"You think you can kill a man who can become a shadow, and make shadows become men?"

"I can." Kayura replied without hesitation. He laughed.

"And what would become of the Dark Kingdom if you did? Would you become another tyrant?" Kayura's face drained of color.

"I am not a tyrant in my own world. I would not be one to another. I don't even particularly want to rule another world, or even the one I have. I just got landed with the job. You can have this world if you want it." She stated indignantly. The Youma examined the young empress' determined expression, and then he smiled softly.

"We shall see your highness." He paused. "Yes, if he is killed then my curse would be lifted." He started at her seriously, "Do you really believe you will be the one to defeat him?" Kayura nodded.

"I assure you, my clan's power is far greater than that of mere shadows." He smiled and nodded. Kayura felt the invisible hands leave her.

"Then I will give you that chance. If you succeed and my curse is broken, then I will assist your friends. They seem to have met with a great deal of trouble." She started, then gave a terse nod. "The throne room is straight down this corridor." Kayura smiled.

"Thank you."

"Maenai." She blinked.

"My name is Maenai."

"Then thank you, Maenai." Kayura turned and ran down the hall.

-.-.-.-.-

Nasuti was trying to focus on her work but her mind kept wandering back to her boys. She had no idea what Kayura's reasons had been for summoning them, but they way Naaza had said it sounded like they were being dragged into a battle. She worried at her bottom lip as she searched for a book on her overflowing shelves. It had been three years since the Troopers had battle Arago and, after the New York debacle, they had finally settled into something resembling normal lives. They didn't need to be dragged back into the Youja-kai's affairs after all this time.

She found the book and returned to her desk where she started to read. _At one time there were hundred of different species of Dragons in the Ningen-kai, but in recent years most Dragon species can only be found in the Makai. Specifically in a place called 'The Five Dragon's Caverns_.' What if something had happened to them? What if whatever battle Kayura had pulled them into was too much for them to handle?

Nasuti mentally shook herself. If she kept thinking about things like that she was never going to get her work done, and deadlines didn't disappear just because she willed them to. Besides, the boys could take care of themselves.

-.-.-.-.-

Maenai turned slowly from the spot where he and the young empress had had their conversation. He began walking at a leisurely pace back where the two Troopers he had met before were currently struggling to fight Morion's shadow-soldiers. He could sense that neither of the warriors had the power to harm these shadow creatures. They would be defeated soon, but for now they were still managing to fight back fruitlessly.

He would give Kayura her chance. He did want to be free of Morion's power, after all. He would assist her warriors on principle, it wasn't a good idea for one of his status to be indebt to one such as Kayura. Also, if she managed to defeat Morion then his initial reasons for being in the Dark Kingdom would no longer apply, and his mission would be complete. If she could defeat Morion, then she was The One.

Notes

1. The next chapter should be the last one of this fic, and then I'll start on the next in the series. I should have the last chapter up in the next few days.

2. This chapter only looks short because there aren't as many author's notes… I was also trying to leave most of the good stuff for the last chapter.

_Youki_ – Demon Energy  
_Makai_ – Demon World

_Pronunciation guide_:  
Elowin – (el-oo-win)  
Milien – (Me-lee-en)  
Morion – (More-ee-on)  
Maenai – (May-nigh) nigh rhymes with high.

**WildfireDreams** - (_Thank you!_)


End file.
